


God knows I tried

by E_A



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno cries in this one, Members are mentioned, Multi, Tags Are Hard, They shower together, nothing happens, so a little angst, they are a mess, they are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: He  heard keys trying to open the door but from the looks of it, the person behind the door was really struggling to do so. He got up and headed to the door. The door then opened, revealing one messed up jeno. He could tell that he was drunk from the messed up hair to the red face and stupid smile and then a hiccup .And Jisung was the one that had to take care of him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	God knows I tried

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still note very familiar with writing so this isn't the best and it took me ages to write but that was because I was procrastinating, so yea. 
> 
> Also dirty minded people are not allowed to read this, just so you know. 
> 
> The title is from a Lana Del Rey song with the same name.

It was Friday night and Jisung was the only person at the dorm. Renjun and Chenle had work to do in China, so they would be staying there for a few days, jaemin was out with his family and jeno was out with his sister and some cousins that came to visit him. 

So he was all alone. And he was bored. Yes, he could sit anywhere he wanted and watch whatever he liked, maybe he could play with jeno's computer in peace but all that got boring fast. He ended up on one of the couches playing with his phone. 

Then he heard keys trying to open the door but from the looks of it, the person behind the door was really struggling to do so. He got up and headed to the door. The door then opened, revealing one messed up jeno. He could tell that he was drunk from the messed up hair to the red face and stupid smile and then a hiccup .

He was staring at Jisung, when an other male came up the stairs, put his hand on Jeno's shoulder and looked at him. " hey, he... He's drunk, very drunk so I brought him back. Oh I'm his cousin by the way. Nice to meet you. " the older male said and smiled at Jisung. It was scary. They looked alike so much, he couldn't look away. 

" Um, yeah nice to meet you too, I will take him now, if you don't mind. " jisung said and bowed to the older before pulling jeno in the dorm. His cousin happy with the answer, waved at them and left. 

Now both boys in, jeno started waking past the living room, removing his shoes on the way. Jisung didn't bother even pushing them aside, he just stepped over them following the drunk male. He was heading to his bedroom but was stopped by the younger. " hyung, you have to shower first" he told him.

"tomorrow I will "

"no, if you leave it, you are going to be sick tomorrow and the whole room is going to stink, you know that "he said, standing in front of the door. 

Jeno sighed and walked into the bathroom with jisung still behind him ,making sure the older didn't bump into anything. Jeno started to take his clothes off and just throw them down. After he was sure he took them all off he proceeded to get into the bathtub. Jisung stopped him there. 

"Hyung, your glasses. "He said with a sight. " oh, yeah right. " the other said giggling. 

" hey, Sung, do you want to come with me? "he asked as he was putting his glasses on his friend's head. He was then on his way to the bathtub again without waiting for an answer.  
He stumbled on his way in and messed a little with the curtain but he managed to get in. 

" Jisunggg, come onnn. " he whined as he was getting the water running. 

Jisung, still kinda unprepared, was just staring at the messed up curtain. It wasn't that big of a deal, maybe it will be weird at first but he soon realized that he will have other things to pay attention to. That was what he thought to himself as he was watching his hyung get burnt with the water. Jeno was hopping in the bathtub and then it was that jisung decided that he was definitely going in or he will be minus a hyung by the end of this. 

So he first grabbed the shower head from the older and turned off the water. He then got undressed and got into the bathtub. Jeno seemed happy about it and was smiling at him like a fool.

Jisung turned around so he can adjust the water. When he got it the way he liked, he turned back at jeno and rinsed him from top to bottom. The other surprised ,laughed a little and tried to hid himself but there was no escape. 

" yah, yah, hey stop,.. AAHHpmfj.... "He said, as the shower head was right across his face trying to kill him. 

" OK, ok, your turn now. "jeno said. Jisung made sure the other's hair was wet and gave him the shower head. 

After jeno was done with the water, he turned to get one of the many shampoos that were all over the place and then squeezed a good amount on the taller's head. He then proceeded to massage the head to get some bubbles. 

Jisung stayed still during that time with his eyes closed as he actually enjoyed it. That is until he felt the fingers leave his scull and heard quiet giggles .

He opened his eyes and looked at jeno. The other asked him to wait a little as he was still working on jisung's hair. When he was done, he pointed at the bathroom mirror on the other side of the curtain, as he couldn't really stop laughing. 

Jisung knew jeno was drunk and he knew what he had done to his hair but he opened the curtain anyway and looked at himself in the mirror. Yea, he made spikes with his hair. He turned to face the other with a blank expression . At that moment jeno started to laugh even more that he almost fell and that's when jisung got a heart attack before he caught him. 

'' are you OK? '' he asked. ''yea (hiccup), yea, sorry '' he answered while trying to stop laughing. One more hiccup.

"ok now give me your sponge "jeno said still looking at his work. When he got it and prepared it he started to wash the younger. He started from the neck and went down to the chest, arms, torso. Jisung got a little embarrassed at that point but the older knew not to touch certain parts so he moved on to the rest of the body and everything from the back. 

So when he was done he smiled at a bubble covered jisung. It was then the younger's turn to wash his friend. 

Jisung got the shampoo and started to work on the hair. He got really into it, separating the strands of black hair and massaging the skull. But then he looked down at jeno's face and even though he was still wet, Jisung could clearly see rivers of water going down his face. 

They started from the eyes, which were big and red and were looking up at Jisung. They continued down each side of his face, making shiny veins of water. The tears didn't have a drop like start but a continuous flow as they disappeared from his face to his neck. 

Kinda like an anime, Jisung's mind provided. It also asked him why was jeno crying. Did shampoo get in his eyes? Already? When did his face changed from the smiley happy one to this serious one. 

Jeno sniffed a little and then a hiccup. 

"hyung, are you alright? "asked Jisung in a low voice. 

Jeno just nodded. He raised his hands and cupped Jisung's face, still looking at him in the eyes, he sniffed and then he talked. 

Jeno talked to Jisung about how much he had grown up and how happy he was to be able to watch him grow, about how proud he was of every little thing Jisung did and how much he admired him because " no kid would do what you did ", ( but you did it too) Jisung said quietly but was silenced by jeno continuing his speech. 

He talked to him about how much he hated it when they would fight and yell at each other, about how he wanted to be able to help Jisung and support him better, about how special the younger was and how important he was to jeno and in the end he talked to him about how much he loved and cherished him. 

And Jisung listened. He wanted to cry but jeno's eyes allowed him to only breath and that was something he couldn't do very well at that moment. It was a bit too much for him. He wasn't used to someone being so open about things like that. 

And don't get him wrong, he knew the other members loved him too, it just wasn't common to express that like that. He was panicking a little but was ready to explode at the same time. 

Jisung knew that jeno was drunk and tired, so he had to control the situation and get both of them to bed. They could talk better in the morning and that way jeno would remember what he would tell him. So he breathed, he didn't say anything and wiped jeno's tears away with his hands. He smiled a little bit to make the other relax. 

The older was not looking at him after he stopped talking but Jisung didn't mind. But then, a hiccup was heard and Jisung started giggling 

"hey, don't laugh. "he whined and slapped his arm.

"ok, ok i will do your body now, yea? "he said as he run his hands through jeno's hair and pushing them back a little. 

As Jisung was ready to turn and get the body wash, jeno caught up with what the younger had just said.  
"What, no, you need to put conditioner on my hair first and then you do the body. "he said, as if Jisung should already know that. 

"what, then why didn't you put conditioner on My hair? "

"because you don't use conditioner and you don't even have one"

"well now I want to use it" Jisung said, shlitly offended. 

Jeno sighed. Jisung was frowning. 

"ok, look, I will put conditioner on your hair and then you can continue. " The younger nodded in agreement. 

So jeno rinsed Jisung hair, picked a random conditioner and applied it on the younger's head. He ran his fingers through the hair and when he was done ,it was Jisung's turn. 

He rinsed jeno's hair like he had done before and turned around to find the older's conditioner, which was the same brand with the shampoo he used. It was not an easy task because the whole bathroom was a mess and finding things big or small was hard. 

So as he turned and started looking for a small green bottle, he suddenly felt a hand on one of his buttcheecks. 

" Oh" jeno said, "our Jisung is a mochi in every way " he said with a laugh and squeezed the said mochi. 

And then, " I'm pretty sure peaches would be ashamed of themselves if they saw this" he added completely serious. 

Jisung turned to face him slowly, as he was slitly flustered, because he wanted to complain but before he could say everything, jeno grabed his face, looked at him dead in the eyes for about a minute and then he let go. He was confused and tiered and just wanted to go to bed as soon as possible but his smiley DRUNK hyung was not helping. He sighed again and just continued his work as planned. 

After some time they managed to finish with the washing. Jisung had done jeno's hair and had moved to the body. By looking a little more careful at him he noticed that he had lost weight. Even if the muscles were still present he could see a lot of bones. He wondered why hadn't he seen that earlier.

An other realization hit him as he was standing back up from washing the other and he noticed that he was looking down at jeno. He knew that he was taller for some time now but then was when he really felt like he had grown up. For a second, he thought he was looking at twelve year old jeno but the look he was given brought him back to reality. 

When they finally stepped out of the bathtub, jeno sat right away on the toilet and Jisung knew he had a whole new battle of fight. He got them towels, one around his waist and one over jeno's head but as he was looking in the bathroom, he remembered, they didn't get clothes. 

So because jeno was half asleep, he was the one that had to go out in the cold hallway, run to his room, get them clothes and underwear and run back to the bathroom only with a towel on. 

Back into the steamy room, both of them got dressed, left the bathroom door open to clear the air and started drying their hair. Well Jisung was drying their hair, jeno had sat back down on the toilet. 

As they were finishing, they hear the front door open and after a while jaemin passes and stops in front of the bathroom. 

"what happened? "he asked a little amused by the sight of Jisung drying his hair with one hand and a sleepy jeno's with the other. He wished his phone hadn't died. Jisung waved at him and then he looked down at the other, who was smiling at them.

" he came back drunk so now he's going to sleep "

"so you guys showered " his lips formed in to a smile " together ".

"I was invited in" Jisung says in a serious tone but then he looks up and sees that evil grin on jaemin's face and he can already hear chenle's laugh and renhyuck's teasing. He sighs. 

"alright but get over with it I want to use the bathroom " the older says and walks to his room. 

"you are a pretty big trouble, you know" Jisung says as he's looking at jeno only to get a hiccup in return. He's been hiccuping for some time now, thought Jisung. 

So now with their hair dry almost all the way, Jisung motions for jeno to get up so he can get him to his room.  
He managed to get up and with a little clumsy steps they got to jeno's bedroom. They entered and as you can imagine, Jisung was dragged to the bed by the elder so he can act as a big teddy bear for him. 

He went along with it cause like, why not? It was warm and fuzzy and he was tired. 

When they got under the covers, Jisung felt like he was a child again. Jeno had already fallen asleep and Jisung was left with the freedom to bother him in his sleep until he woke up. They used to do that at sleepovers with all the rookies when they were very young and the hyungs would get annoyed but they never got mad at them. 

Even though he was half asleep, he felt excited and bubbly and he wasn't sure what to do. That didn't last long, because after a few minutes of bothering jeno the exhaustion caught up with him, so he just laid on the other's chest and passed out.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> Also I'm thinking about writing a second chapter but I don't know if I should make the relationship romantic or keep it as it is. If you want, please let me know what you want in the comments. 💚💚


End file.
